My Reason is You
by Darkrai Master34
Summary: After both Yoshimori and Tokine face a deadly ayakashi, Yoshimori nearly dies and Tokine swears to always stay by his side. But Yoshimori says no and Tokine asks why. Yoshimori's answer? "My reason is you." Rated for fights and slightly steamy themes.


**Hello... And I'm here again with a new story. Yeah I know they suck but... I had this epiphany that I will share LATER. Anyway, this is a Kekkaishi story with a couple of tweaks.**

**One:**

**Yoshimori- 16**

**Appearance- Think Hibari Kyoya. With a slight tan and taller than Tokine. About 6"02.**

**Tokine- 15**

**Appearance- Same. About 5"08.**

**Anyway, I will explain more later on.**

**Chapter 1**

**Deadly Ayakashi and New Realizations**

Location:

Karasumori Academy.

Time:

7:03 P.M.

"Hoi! Joso! KETSU!" Yoshimori Sumimura, aged sixteen, yelled while running a after a sure footed and fleet ayakashi which was leaping among the branches of the trees in the school. His messy black hair billowed around his sweat-covered face with his charcoal black eyes blazing harder than any demon's or ayakashi's. The spirit boxes, or kekkai, that were supposed to hold the frisky demon seemed to fail, with the ayakashi jumping out every time.

"Stop yelling and focus Yoshimori!" Yoshimori's ghost dog, Madarao said, running- no, gliding beside his master, panting from the speed and difficulty of the demon chase.

"Just shut up and let me go after the damn ayakashi!" Yoshimori shouted at his dog, his eyes burning holes into Madarao's normally tough and sarcastic demeanor.

"Jeez, if only you'd treat me like Tokine treats Hakubi, maybe I would shut up!" Madarao yelled back, although his voice was softer then a while ago.

Yoshimori glared at Madarao again. "I'll put you in a kekkai and not let you out... Just to shut your damn mouth!" He growled before taking to the trees, leaping from branch to branch, following the ayakashi closely.

Madarao hesitated. "Fine, I'll shut up... If I get to hunt more easy ayakashi alone." Madarao grunted before flying off for easier prey.

"Best plan you've ever had..." Yoshimori muttered to his Honshū Wolf guardian before turning his attention back to the ayakashi he was hunting... And then he just saw the sky with all it's stars. And his head damn throbbed like hell. Groaning, Yoshimori quickly got back to his feet and looked for his assailant. Turns out, his best friend/worst enemy and comrade, Tokine Yukimura, aged fifteen, had just run into him. Apparently, they were too probably hunting for the same ayakashi.

Shaking his head, he looked wryly at Tokine's spread-eagled form on the ground, which was just also getting up. "Darn, sorry Yoshimori! Hunting for the same ayakashi too?" Tokine said, rubbing her head and fixing her long raven-colored ponytail. Dazed and a bit annoyed at Tokine's unusually chipper mood, he replied gruffly, "Hmm.. Yeah, maybe we are."

Standing up straight, he looked to the treetops to see his prey looking down on him and Tokine (Hakubi got sick). Yoshimori snarled and looked at the demon straight in the eye. Honestly, Tokine had never seen Yoshimori like this before... Maybe she did during their raid on the Kokuboro Mansion.

The little ayakashi cocked it's head amusingly at the two kekkaishi. And this was the only time Yoshimori and Tokine could get a good look at the small, annoying, damned demon.

The ayakashi had a small, scrawny, frail-looking body, a bit like a baby fox's physique after having not eaten for days. It also had fox head with long pointed ears and five bushy fox tails, further adding that the ayakashi was probably a kitsune. The ayakashi's fur was also a deep red with several mixes of beige in it. The fur also had several orange flame markings on it's flank and right eye in reminiscent of the late Gen Shishio's Flame Tattoo. They saw demon's teeth were in neat overlapping rows when it grinned with a black outline to the mouth. It's eyes were a dark green with several rings in it. Most likely a kitsune.

The waves of evil blood-red aura that surrounded the little fox demon smelled of blood too... Had this ayakashi killed humans already?

The little ayakashi cocked it's head again at Yoshimori this time and grinned wider, showing little flecks of flesh and blood covering it's fangs. "Oh? Only two children guarding this wonderful place? My my... The last kekkaishi I killed is still fresh upon my teeth," the ayakashi flashed it's fangs again, "What a stupid lot of humans... Thinking us powerful ayakashi are so weak, in their arrogance, they send incompetent children to guard a supply of unlimited spiritual power." The ayakashi obscenely licked it's black lips and grinned again, with a small trail of blood dribbling down it's red furred chin.

Yoshimori glared in disgust at the ayakashi. "Shut up you dumb fox!" He yelled.

The fox demon laughed, it's voice surprisingly deep for a tiny kitsune. "Fool, every kekkaishi that has faced me had always thought me weak due to my present form... But have you ever learned from your lesson boy? When your dear friend protected you from a huge beast you thought was helpless, and in your soft heart, helped it?"

Both Yoshimori and Tokine flinched, how did the ayakashi know that?

"I already said shut up fox, or I'll shut your bloody mouth up for you!" Yoshimori shouted, already getting into his stance.

The ayakashi rolled it's green eyes, "I highly doubt that." It drawled lazily.

Yoshimori growled, put his hand into the proper hand seal and flicked his wrist at the ayakashi, "KETSU!" Yoshimori said, a kekkai quickly enclosing the space where the troublesome little ayakashi once occupied. But it had already leapt to another branch. "Foolish boy." The fox growled. Slowly with a demented grin on it's face, the ayakashi turned and howled at the full moon. The howl was blood-chilling and even Yoshimori lost his nerve for a few seconds.

Yoshimori quickly snapped his attention back to the ayakashi, who gave a happy yet dark yip and the blood-red aura around the fox seemed to pulse greatly.

"Haha! So this is the power of Karasumori!" The ayakashi said, it's voice completely dripping with power-hungry venom, "The power! It will revert me back to my true form! Regret this day little kekkaishi! Though you will not live to do so!" The ayakashi with it's totally insane eyes began to blur and grow, shaping quickly like a speed-up film of a growing tree. Suddenly, the ground around the fox demon quaked and dust came up to cloud the new shape of the ayakashi, whose aura had suddenly pulsed and magnified to an even more powerful and negative extent.

When dust finally cleared, what both the young kekkaishi saw of the former little fox demon made their faces pale and fear run through their bodies.

The new demon that had taken the little fox's place bared it's new bigger and bloodier fangs at them, sending in a warning snarl to the kekkaishi, just like a dog or wolf would.

And both Yoshimori and Tokine cursed at the new ayakashi.

It's once five bushy fox tails had turned into nine sleek tails which had little trails of fire running down the furline of the tails and the fifth tail had a massive serpentine thing coiled around it, looking more fused to the flesh than it would be naturally. The ground the kitsune demon stood on cracked and smoldered under the red and blue fire that came from it's huge paw-ankles. The flame patterns on it's body also rippled and spread, covering the demon's entire snout and legs. It's teeth had just grown bigger, longer, sharper and reeked stronger of blood. It's now bigger, adult and muscular fox body towered over the Karasumori Academy building and it's breath smelled strongly of dead flesh and poison gas, and the bloody saliva that spat from it's huge maw while it snarled burned and melted straight through cement and rock.

"Damn it you stupid fox!" Yoshimori snarled as the ayakashi spat it's acid spit onto where Yoshimori and Tokine were just standing, burning and melting the spot and Yoshimori just pulled himself and Tokine out of the way.

"Tokine! Stay back and stay clear of it's spit!" Yoshimori growled, gingerly holding his friend back.

Yoshimori quickly created some kekkai and jumped from each one, putting himself in eye level with the 20-foot tall demon. "YOSHIMORI!" Tokine shouted as the idiot stared at the demon straight in it's eye, with charcoal black pools meeting a shiny and insane venom green.

The ayakashi chortled with an insane delight, "Foolish little kekkaishi, to decline and abandon the assistance and help of your comrade. And I thought the last kekkaishi I devoured was an idiot."

Yoshimori growled, "Yeah, maybe that was a million years ago!" Then he snarled even deeper, "And leave Tokine out of your filthy little fox notions!" Yoshimori said angrily, perhaps a bit like an angry kid, standing bold in the midsummer night breeze, his kekkaishi uniform fluttering in the cold wind.

The ayakashi rolled it's eyes, "Fine boy. If the girl doesn't interfere, I'll leave her alone. But _you _will be my prey. Run, and I will kill the girl instead. In honor of your damnable stubbornness. A kekkaishi for dinner for one night is already enough meat anyway."

With his last sentence, the ayakashi rolled it's eyes, again, flicked it's serpentless tail at him, sending the little trails of flame from it's furline which suddenly enlarged and rushed at Yoshimori. He ducked and dove off his kekkai, making another one for him to stand upon.

"KETSU!" Yoshimori yelled and created a kekkai around the kitsune demon. Yoshimori gritted his teeth with sweat running down his face and held on.

"Yoshimori!" Tokine yelled, running at the demon with a kekkai spear ready but Yoshimori stopped her, "Don't come any closer! Stay where you are, don't move!" He yelled, trembling and his leanly muscled body tense.

"Yoshi, but it'll-" Tokine started to protest.

"Stay where you ARE Tokine! The stupid fox said he'd leave you alone if you DON'T INTERFERE."

The kekkai shook slightly and the ayakashi facepalmed. "My gods, if you're going to do this, can you at least give a challenge? Well, your weak kekkai can never hold me anyway." the ayakashi grumbled and stepped out of the slowly dematerializing kekkai.

Yoshimori swore loudly and put up a kekkai on the demon's back leg. "Hoi! Joso... Ketsu!" He yelled and said, "METSU!" And the kitsune's leg exploded, leaving off demon dust.

Then a voice suddenly appeared behind him. "Seriously little boy, that didn't even scratch me. Care to make the fight harder? Oh, let me give a little motivation." The Yoshimori felt teeth scrape his right shoulder and a searing pain that felt strangely acidic that suddenly spread all the way to his back and neck, making him a bit woozy.

Reacting quickly, he jumped across the air, far away from the fangs that wounded him and created another kekkai beneath him. Holding his shoulder, he winced and looked at the kitsune who was just casually looking at him from where he was just a few moments ago.

"Cheating ol' two-timing fox." He muttered darkly as the pain in his shoulder flared terribly, making maim clench his shoulder harder, trying to cut off the pain.

The fox ayakashi just grinned and licked it's paw, "Don't bother trying to save yourself little kekkaishi. My saliva, as you saw awhile ago, is poisonous and acidic. You saw it burn through cement and metal, so what threat does human flesh pose to my acid? Your puny human shoulder is burning away already! Even the weakest ayakashi can withstand that blow." The kitsune grinned wider and flicked it's tail at Yoshimori again, sending more spurts of flame at the teenage boy as he painfully dodged them.

He had to end this.

"Yoshimori!"

Yoshimori turned his head to the voice that called him but snapped it back to the casually grinning ayakashi.

"What do you want Tokine?! Can't you see I'm fighting the stupid fox here?" He yelled painfully, his shoulder was really burning now... Then his head felt like as if something hard and sharp hit it and his head throbbed like hell again.

"Eh..?" Yoshimori muttered, picking up the rock that hit him before coming to his smart conclusion, "Shit! Tokine, what was the rock for?! Damn this, the dumb fox already bit me and you throw a fucking rock at me?!" Yoshimori shouted, his eyes blazing like hell. "Damn you dumb fox... If I were just an Ayakashi Majiri or jinchūuriki, I could already sent you to the deepest pits in hell!"

The ayakashi smiled again, "Don't wish for such things boy, it may be much worse than being ripped apart by me."

"Believe it or not idiot, the ayakashi is right! Anyway, stop swearing and listen to me first baka! To win this fight you need to find the kitsune's weak spot! The you'll win the fight!" Tokine shouted. She was furious that Yoshimori wouldn't let her be in this battle. If it weren't for Yoshimori's insistent, pigheaded stubborn loyalty for his friends who could take care of themselves, she could be up there now on her own green kekkai, also fighting the immensely strong kitsune that was probably sent by Kokuboro. Maybe she could've saved him from the demon fox's fatal bite too. And for that, she was angry at the raven-haired sixteen year-old boy with charcoal eyes.

But also scared like the little girl she was. Scared for her best friend, who was out there fighting a high-level ayakashi all by himself when she had more experience than he did. And because he made her scared, she was angry for that too.

"WHAT SO YOU THINK I'M DOING THEN?!" Yoshimori yelled back.

"See there young kekkaishi? Even your friend agrees with me. Take my advice too and stop being an idiot if you please. Although you being stupid is going to my advantage, I won't complain." The ayakashi said lazily as the serpentine monster on it's fifth tail hissed menacingly.

"And stop your pointless arguing with the girl little kekkaishi. I don't like being ignored." The demon snarled warningly at the wounded kekkaishi before he turned to Tokine, "And you! Stay out of this child, your mate said so! And grant him this... Since it will be his last request to his own mate!" The ayakashi growled.

Immediately upon hearing the usage of the word "mate", Tokine sweat dropped anime-style, nearly making Yoshimori laugh off his kekkai.

"N-no! I m-mean.. I'm... Not his... Well, you know..." Tokine tried to explain hastily explained while Yoshimori tried his hardest to fight off the urge to laugh and then instantly sobered after remembering where he was.

As the kitsune turned around, a kekkai appeared on his neck, feet and flank. The ayakashi chuckled.

"Pretty trick little kekkaishi, but too bad, I'm invincible!" The ayakashi said, still laughing until Yoshimori calmly said, "Metsu." And the kekkai exploded, making more dust and bits of red fur fly around. After the dust cleared, there were no visible marks on the demon's neck or feet and Yoshimori was about to give in until a small ray of hope pierced his brain after seeing a long ragged cut on the demon fox's left flank.

Suddenly, Yoshimori's stupidest idea ever entered his strategic bit of mind.

Yoshimori suddenly said "Kai", dispelled all his kekkai and started running towards the demon who started laughing. As Yoshimori began running around the ayakashi saying, "Nenshi" over and over, binding the ayakashi's legs together slightly and willing the spirit threads to squeeze. The demon laughed again, and began snapping the nenshi threads before he felt something very foreign and slightly heavy on his right front paw.

He looked down and saw about fifty mega-sized kekkai on his paw (Yoshimori spent almost all his energy on this). He growled and moved slightly breaking two of the kekkai and was instantly replaced with ten more by a very tired Yoshimori. "Metsu!" Yoshimori said, jumping away back onto a new kekkai he made, just the same height as the demon's chest. The kekkai on the ayakashi's foot exploded, making the ayakashi howl with pain.

Yoshimori too, as he clamped his hand over his injured shoulder, as the fight had opened the bite even more, letting a larger a amount of acid seep into his already burned and ripped skin and muscle.

But before Yoshimori could react, a large and sleek fox tail lashed out at him. And before it could crush him, a green nenshi thread suddenly wrapped itself around his midriff and pulled him out of the way. Meanwhile, the tails kept thrashing about, with the fifth snake-tail hissing and spitting angrily. The puller of the nenshi thread quickly enclosed Yoshimori in a green kekkai a couple twenty yards away from the fox demon.

"What the hell was that stunt you idiot!?" Tokine's voice came behind him screaming, "You could've gotten killed! Baka, why don't you let me fight?!"

Yoshimori just smiled grimly before saying, "Sekkai." The technique quickly dispelled Tokine's foreign kekkai and Yoshimori had already run off again to face the kitsune ayakashi.

As soon as Yoshimori had gotten in front of the ayakashi again, the fox turned around looking _very _angry and with his paw missing, which quickly regenerated and his tails and serpent lashing out angrily.

"You WILL die tonight kekkaishi! You will sate my hunger for flesh towards the many eons to come!" The fox demon howled, with crazy green eyes staring lividly into Yoshimori's tall frame. Then suddenly, the ayakashi's serpent divided into six, smaller snakes which had the same potency of the original.

And as the huge original snake and the six smaller ones rushed at him with fangs bared and dripping venom, all Yoshimori could think of was, _"Stupid cheating fox!"_

_-/|_~\_~_

As Yoshimori though about dying, he decided that some of the stories were false. The people who almost died often talked about being in a dark tunnel with a beacon of light at the end. And an angel to take them away. Yeah, to him, the tunnel stories were wrong, as he only saw a huge and angry fox demon sending in his snake body parts to kill him and the cold black sky. But the part about the angel was true, as a particularly beautiful one came up in front of him, with long black hair in a ponytail, a white kekkaishi's uniform and soulful violet eyes... She looked just like Tokine.

Tokine... As his mind processed the time-slowed event in front of him, he saw the angel, Tokine, stand in front of him, in the path of the incoming snakes. Then blood splattered the night and Tokine's formerly snow-white uniform. Her body hung in suspended animation by four snakes, one of them the original. While three got to him, latching on to his side, arm and leg, letting their venom go in his bloodstream before returning to his best friend, latching on to still intact skin.

Yoshimori felt the snake venom course through his already dilapidated anatomy with his acid-corroded shoulder flaring anew with this new pain. But that didn't even sting, compared to Yoshimori's emotional pain. Seeing his best friend whom he loved and cherished so dearly with fangs ripping into her skin and greedy venomous jaws latching on with sick green poison dripping from their maws...

A bloodcurdling demon's shout filled the bloody night as Tokine was dropped so carelessly onto the ground. A yell filled with hate, pain, loss, fear and terrifying wrath. A shout that could only belong to a demon. Then Yoshimori realized that the demon shout came from him... No human could ever do that unless he was on the brink of murderous insanity or was feeling extreme negativity in his heart, mind and soul. Attributes that can turn one into a full-fledged ayakashi or Ayakashi Majiri (half-demons). Unless he managed to harness the negative feelings into a proper Zekkai or defused the feelings in another way, he would turn. (Kaguro turned into one when he became insane with bloodlust)

Tears of anger and pain blurred his usually strong eyes as he limped painfully towards Tokine's limp form as a pool of shockingly scarlet blood filled under her. Kneeling, he gently and shakily caressed her cheek, then slowly moved down to her neck, then his fingers ghosted down to her wrist as he checked for a pulse. Then a felt it, a shaky but alive beating, the steady rhythm beating against his cold blood-encrusted fingers.

"Aw, that's sweet. But I told your mate not to interfere didn't I? Well, my snakes made a quick work of her, did they not? But that scream... Could it be? Perhaps not, you're too weak." A smooth velvety voice came behind him.

Yoshimori immediately jumped to his feet after he decided that Tokine was not really in too much danger, a dark and sinister aura surrounding his form. The snakes recoiled from the very evil and hate that tainted the once pure soul of the kekkaishi. He slowly turned around to face the ayakashi with all the hate in his being squeezed into his eyes, glinting dangerously at the fox demon.

"You say I will die tonight ayakashi? Wrong answer. YOU will die tonight." Yoshimori said darkly, the demonic aura around seeming to help him get into his stance, with all the pain gone... Only with the steely determination and hatred.

"You think you can kill me? You may have the aura of a Majiri but you are by no means one! I have been killing kekkaishi and ayakashi alike for a millennia boy, and their blood still stains my fangs!" The ayakashi then flashed Yoshimori his bloodstained fangs again, "And they have all faced me in my little fox form, thinking was just another weakling they would step upon during the night! But oh! I crushed them all in my jaws!"

The cruel laughter of the green-eyed kitsune cut deep into Yoshimori's broken soul, "You can never kill me and survive. Even if you do... Both you and your mate will go down with me!" The fox demon motioned towards Tokine's bite-riddled body, "Of course, you have seen the venom in my snakes... And the girl has almost their entire supply in her puny human body! But she may have a chance... My snake venom is curable. But you! Heheh, your shoulder is slowly corroding from my acid and it has too, gone into your bloodstream! And my snakes have too bitten you, so your poisoned from both sides anyway! The acid from my bite will slowly burn and melt your insides while my snake venom is working to get at your heart. You will not live long enough to see the brink of dawn!" The fox began laughing before he was suddenly cut off by a _red _kekkai appearing on his muzzle.

Yoshimori's eyes were a dark scarlet, with slits for pupils. They were no longer the dark charcoal that often shone with positivity. His eyes were shadowed by his messy hair and he slowly looked up, concluding the ayakashi's thoughts of Yoshimori slowly turning into a fox Majiri. "Then I have a time limit to slaughter you then." He said softly, his voice a dark demonic tone. "Metsu." The red kekkai shattered and the kitsune roared with pain. This kekkai was much stronger than his original blue ones... The aura around Yoshimori pulsed before going down slightly... Which meant so was his hatred and wrathful anger. But his eyes were still a demonic red, so he still had enough hate to kill the demon. (He's too good to turn into a half-demon anyway)

Rubbing his now slashed up snout, the fox ayakashi reared his snakes and attacked Yoshimori, who stared up calmly at the six mini-snakes. "Ketsu, Ketsu, Ketsu, Ketsu, Ketsu, Ketsu." He said in a cool voice as six red kekkai appeared around the snake heads. "Metsu." And the kekkai exploded. As more snakes began to regroup out off the stumps, Yoshimori suddenly wrapped the ends with the same red nenshi threads and kept them from growing back. The ayakashi was shocked, what kind of kekkaishi was this?

Jumping nimbly from the ground, he made several more red kekkai in the air as he jumped towards the original snake, which hissed and spat at him, but one red kekkai around the serpent and poof, it was gone along with the tail.

As the snake stumps vanished along with the fifth fox tail, the ayakashi growled terribly and made a swipe of his left front paw at Yoshimori who dodged nimbly and made several more red kekkai in the air covering the demon's leg joints, pinning the leg in the air. With the red kekkai being more powerful and durable, the demon was stuck.

"AGHHHH! Damn you to hell kekkaishi!" The fox demon howled, struggling against the unusually strong kekkai. Yoshimori snuck a peek at his face in the glow of the red kekkai. The red in his eyes were slowly fading back to charcoal. A sign that the power was nearly finished. But he wasn't going to use Karasumori. It was his job to protect it, not to use it.

But as Yoshimori turned back to the ayakashi, the kitsune suddenly slashed at Yoshimori, despite his new yet seemingly temporary and partial ayakashi powers, was forced to stumble and jump back. Landing on a tree branch, he pressed his hand to his slashed chest, coming up with a bloody hand. With the new ayakashi power, the wounds began healing a bit before stopping at part when the skin was knitting together at the edges and made it stop bleeding. Most likely due to the fact that the transformation was only partial and temporary and Yoshimori managed to resist almost the entire dark pull. Deciding that the slash wound wasn't too serious now due to the advanced ayakashi healing, he stood tall and proud before the ayakashi, with the half red color in his eyes still dancing hatefully at the demon.

"Ketsu, Ketsu, Ketsu, Ketsu, Ketsu..." Yoshimori said, who knew he could keep going with the powerful red kekkai as long as the ayakashi power in his body stood out long enough. Running around the fox ayakashi, he said those words while pinning the fox's legs. The fox itself tried to follow Yoshimori but due to his huge form and pinned paw, he couldn't follow Yoshimori's fast and nimble figure as he put red kekkai all over the demon's legs, but only at the joints, so it couldn't move. The fox ayakashi then threw back it's head and roared it's anger at the heavens.

Using the moment that the fox was pinned, he took the time to go and examine Tokine. He cursed at what he felt at her wrist. It was even fainter and weaker than before. What he had to do, was to kill the demon, take Tokine back and most likely die at her family's doorstep despite the ayakashi power. But what use was it outside of Karasumori when it was already dwindling?

He was planning to surround the ayakashi with a full red kekkai but he was already at his hate's limit. He was already feeling weak and tired too. And he didn't know how to fully kill the ayakashi...

Shuddering with pain, loss and anger at the demon as he stood up, his felt his hate slipping away. Curse himself for being a soft fool, but what soft fool is not a kind person? That was why Tokine liked him when he was a little boy.

Tokine... Picturing her in his mind, he remembered what she said those minutes ago...

_"Anyway, stop swearing and listen to me first baka! To win this fight, you need to find the kitsune's weak spot!" She shouted while Yoshimori glared at her for the pain in his head..._

Then something clicked in Yoshimori's hate-clouded head. The most simple thing. _"The heart! The heart is the weakest spot! Definitely not the head, I need his talking before he dies anyway... But the heart!" _Yoshimori kicked himself for looking over the idea. The negative feelings were still there, locked away in his heart while the hate that kept his ayakashi power going was in his head. Surely...

But he would lose the power of the red kekkai, increased speed, strength and stamina and the increased healing factor if he used the technique. Not that he cared, he didn't want any fox ayakashi taint on his soul anyway.

His steps more firm with determination, his head held high like a king while the red in his eyes faded away and the pain gone despite the healing factor's failure to heal everything.

Yoshimori was at the height of his power combined with the ayakashi power. His aura's bright blue mixed with the ayakashi aura of black and red, pulsing together with harmony. His eyes no longer held red but their original charcoal black, and his kekkai no longer red also. It was bright blue, and much more powerful than the red kekkai.

Yoshimori never cared much about dying, as it was fact of life and him always wallowing in danger all the time. He was going to die tonight... But not after Tokine was safe.

He looked at the remaining red kekkai trapping the demon. His eyes were normal again, and his head clear... But if he was going to do this, he needed all the negativity in his head to do so.

He stood in front of the still screaming ayakashi. Slowly, he readied his stance... His Zekkai stance.

"DAMN YOU KEKKAISHI! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU, NEVER!" The fox ayakashi howled, trying to break free of the kekkai holding it.

"Shut up you dumb fox." Yoshimori said quietly. The ayakashi, finally seeing Yoshimori's demon and ultimate kekkaishi aura, began to tremble in slight fear. "What are you?!" The fox demon screeched. Yoshimori lowered his head for his hair to shadow his eyes just enough for the demon to see. Finally, he gathered all his negative thoughts and said softly, "Zekkai."

A flash appeared and Yoshimori's aura flared out, creating a black kekkai orb encasing his body. Ever since the time in Kokuboro when he'd manifested this incredible and unique Zekkai, he'd felt the power flowing in him. Unlike last time however, it was now more controlled and he didn't pass out. And this Zekkai was complete.

The fox demon's eye widened with realization and began to struggle frantically, "NOOO! I saw you boy, you were a Majiri! You cannot turn on your kind!" Yoshimori shook his head, "I never was ayakashi, and I never will be." He said. The demon glared at Yoshimori, "I'll kill you!"

Yoshimori smiled grimly and jumped through the demon's chest faster than a normal eye could see, blasting through the demon's chest onto where it's heart should have been. A blur of black and then finally, Yoshimori emerged through the other side of the kitsune.

The kitsune slowly looked down to the empty space where his heart was once occupying. Then turning to Yoshimori, it uttered it's last words to the kekkaishi with a half smirk, half grimace, he said, "See you in hell Sumimura." before collapsing into dust with the red kekkai empty, which also dispelled.

Right after the fox ayakashi's death, Yoshimori's protective Zekkai disappeared. So did his temporary ayakashi powers. So his wounds, obviously, flared with indescribable pain again and he lapsed into a painful hunch before straightening up again. Then he heard a groan behind him.

Turning around quickly, Yoshimori saw Tokine lapsing into consciousness as she rose her head slightly. "Yoshi..." She murmured, her wounds still bleeding slightly with little bits of green poison.

Yoshimori smiled, Tokine was safe..._ "Okay, she's safe... Maybe... Ugh.. Ayakashi filth on my mind..." _Yoshimori winced a bit. "Over here Tokine!"

Tokine quickly turned her head around and her eyes widened at the state of Yoshimori. His kekkaishi robe was torn away in several places. The chest part of the robe was also completely slashed away, with huge claw marks gouging into his tanned chest. The sleeves of his robe was torn or burned, due to the acid or claws. His left shoulder was turning black, like a burn mark. There were also teeth marks all over his body just like hers, a spreading dark stain on his midriff. Not to mention he was also covered in demon dust, dried blood and dirt. His eyes which once held the light of a demon were sagging considerably from exhaustion as he gazed tiredly at her. Tokine shakily got up to her feet as the snake venom began working it's magic.

Yoshimori meant to run over to her, to help her as she swayed, but his feet didn't move. He gave a gruff chuckle, he knew he had hours before he was to die. The kitsune ayakashi had not spoken falsely; the poison was deadly. He felt the acid burning through his shoulder and he felt the snake venom slow his breath down. He had wounds everywhere.

Tokine walked quickly to him, concern and worry written all over her face."Oh my... Yoshi, what happened?" Yoshimori rolled his eyes when he she was still worried about him when he was about to die while she had a better chance.

He gave a casual shrug, masking the pain of his acid corroded shoulder, "Nothing much. It's always the same, annoying ayakashi, minutes later, dead ayakashi."

At the mention of the now deceased fox demon, Tokine asked hurriedly, "Where'd it go? It ran away?"

Yoshimori facepalmed, "I killed the stupid fox! Der, didn't you hear me just now? Annoying ayakashi, minutes later, dead ayakashi. And I thought you were a genius."

She glared back at him but it immediatly disappeared when he took a staggering step forward, eyes widened in suprise, as his knees buckled. "Damn, the stupid fox didn't lie after all." He muttered before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Yoshimori!" Tokine screamed and grabbed his arm before he could hit the ground, a groan tearing deep from his throat for she had grabbed his injured shoulder. She carefully laid him on the ground and quickly checked his wrist for a pulse, her body tensing fearfully when she barely felt it.

"Yoshimori! Yoshimori! Yoshi!" Tokine shouted as she unsucessfully tried to wake him, his blank face almost seeming to taunt her as he remained unconscious. She shook his uninjured shoulder as she called his name over and over. "Yoshimori! Answer me!" She sobbed and buried her head into the crook of his uninjured arm, crying.

"Hey- what happened here?! I smell fox stink and I'd like to know-" Madarao barged n annoyingly before seeing Yoshimori. "Oh my Kami... WHAT HAPPENED TO YOSHIMORI!?"

The Honshū Wolf suddenly glided forward and looked worryingly at his master. "What happened?"

Tokine sniffled, "I don't know... I think... He isn't..." Then she broke down again.

Madarao's eyes widened in fear before he frantically shook Yoshimori. "DAMN IT KID, WAKE UP!"

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Can't say much, I'm sick with the flu so... Yeah. Ill be back with the next chapter soon! Bye!**


End file.
